AM I EXISTING
by Lustfully Forbidden
Summary: This is a re-edit version the previous had alot of errors. I apologize for that..only partially human..lol. Set day after Am I Alive.


Disclaimers:

1. Paramount owns them I do not. Blah Blah Blah

2. Thanks again to Gizzmogeek

3. sorry for posting the latest installment so late there were a few  
casualties in the war of life. I lost two beloved companions My  
greatest pet Sonja and my greatest friend Patrica. No other will be  
able to fill their shoes. I miss you both.

4. I thought with all seriousness going on in reality. That my  
favorite couple B'Elanna and Seven should at least have some fun.  
If you do not like Seven having a sense of humor then please feel  
free to read another story. The humor in the story is very much like  
my own...where the simplest of things will bring a smile; but a joke  
told by a two year old will bring the heartiest of laughter.

5. Hope Ya'll like it.

Am I Exsisting Part 4 of The "Am I" series  
Stardate: 51437.0

While sleeping B'Elanna feels like someone is watching her; as  
B'Elanna is about to greet Seven. B'Elanna and Seven hear the chirp  
of a open channel BElanna keeps her eyes closed.

"Captain Janeway to Seven of Nine".  
"Seven here Captain".  
"Have you seen B'Elanna? She hasn't responded to any hails."  
"I disconnected the Lieutenant's comm. badge".  
"Why? I want to talk to her"?  
"We were talking Captain and I did not want the discussion  
disturbed; She is asleep now".  
"When the Lieutenant wakes up tell her that I want to talk to her".  
"Very well Seven out". Seven closes the channel before Captain  
Janeway can ask any more questions.

B'Elanna sits up just as Seven closes the comm. link B'Elanna smiles  
as she watches Seven go back to work. Seven looks up from her task  
and her cheeks flush for moment when her eyes lock onto B'Elanna's;  
but less than a instant later the flush disappears. Seven gives  
B'Elanna the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. Seven stops  
working and walks over to B'Elanna and asks, "How are you feeling"?

"I feel good Seven; but I could be better if I could give my wife a  
proper good morning".

"Greeting someone by asking how they are is not a proper good  
morning? The doctor has misinformed me. I wonder if he has a problem  
with his programing? Shall I delete him and start over"? Seven smiles  
at B'Elanna letting her know that she was not serious.

B'Elanna smirks and says; "Yes that is one of many proper good  
mornings; but I was referring to giving my wife a good morning kiss.  
This way my wife well feel just as incredible as I do at this moment.  
No I don't think deleting the doctor well help. He well just be  
crabby as ever. Now that we got that settled". B'Elanna puts her  
hands on Seven's face and kisses her passionately.

B'Elanna breaks the kiss and asks; "How about we go back to our  
quarters and I replicate us some breakfast"?

"Our quarters"? Seven is in shock that B'Elanna would include her so  
easily.

"Yes Seven, "OUR" quarters. And I emphasize the word "OUR" because  
you are my wife and I include you in every aspect of my life.

"Okay B'Elanna let us go to OUR quarters." As they leave the cargo  
bay Seven grabs a hold of B'Elanna's mecha covered hand with her  
human one and continues, "Besides we have to talk about your new  
gifts".

"What all can I do with these new implants or gifts as you cutely  
put it." B'Elanna kisses the back of Seven's hand.

"I think you should stop what you are doing; talk to the captain  
because she wants to talk to you; Then we talk about breakfast and  
why does one eat it when they wake up. And then we can talk about  
your new gifts".

"You mean in all your years aboard voyager you never ate breakfast.  
Or are you the type of person that does not eat breakfast?"

"I will answer your question after you talk to Janeway". Seven said  
with a arch of her eye brow.

"Okay, okay. You are the boss...for now. Torres to Captain  
Janeway". B'Elanna sticks out her tongue at Seven. Seven reaches out  
and piches B'Elanna's tongue before it disappears when they hear "I  
see Seven gave you my message. I trust you are having a good morning  
lieutenant?" B'Elanna coughs and tries to respond, but Seven has not  
let go of B'Elanna's tongue. B'Elanna pulls her head back trying to  
free her tongue from the piching fingers of Seven. She breaks free by  
locating something that no one has never dared to touch before a  
tickle spot. Who would have thought Seven was ticklish. At least she  
is before the nanoprobes take away the tickle spot away. Seven lets  
go of B'Elanna's tongue.

"Yes, captain I am having a wonderful morning. And before you ask I  
would like to talk to you in your ready room right after my shift  
starts. Oh and captain you will need the doctor to be standing by  
because you will surprised at what I have to say". Seven kisses  
B'Elanna's human hand like she saw B'Elanna doing hoping to make  
B'Elanna feel half the emotions that she herself has felt in the past  
three days.

"OK; lieutenant I will look forward to our chat. Was there anything  
else"?

"No, Torres out". B'Elanna closes the channel before Captain  
Janeway. Mean while on the Bridge Chakotay looks at Janeway and just  
smiles. Janeway just holds up her hand and gives her best "Don't you  
go there before I wake up" look as she walks to her ready room.

B'Elanna puts her hands in Seven's hair and kisses her as  
passionately as she feels. The women didn't notice that some crewmen  
stop walking and are watching them. Seven was the first to notice and  
broke the kiss and says, "Is it always customary to stare at a  
married couple while they kiss each other good morning"? The two  
crewmen were surprised they look at each other then at Seven  
and B'Elanna.

One crewman coughs and says, "No, mam it is not customary. I was  
curious about the metal on the Chief's cheek and I am guessing it is  
permanent. I just want to be the first to say congratulations. Now if  
you ladies excuse me I am going to go bang my head against a  
bulkhead". The crewmen turned and were running down the hallway.  
B'Elanna looks at Seven and says, "You do realize that the captain  
will know that we are married before I have a chance to tell her  
first right".

"Yes, I am will aware that gossip travels faster than truth around  
here. Unless "WE" tell her now and then we have whatever this  
breakfast is". Seven says with her usual calmness.

"That's an idea wow a twofer...smarts and beauty. What's next  
you're going to surprise me saying that I have the same intelligence  
as you".

"Actually, B'Elanna... .

"No; no Seven I don't want to hear it. Until we are home and are  
enjoying the quality of breakfast one enjoys with a lover. Come on be'nal let's talk to  
Janeway".

B'Elanna growls at various crewmen and Seven smirks; "B'Elanna  
I do not think the crew realize you are happy".

"Why not; I only growl like this if I am angry or happy. Besides I  
have a smile on my face". B'Elanna says in between growls.

"That evil grin does not count as a smile and you know it". Seven  
says with a lift of her eye brow and continues; "Besides here we are".

Inside her ready room Janeway stands looking at the stars as they  
pass by contemplating on how she can keep her promise to her crew to  
get them home safely. When Janeway hears the chirping sound of her  
door chime a few seconds later she says; "Enter".

"Captain, Seven and I have something we want to tell you". B'Elanna  
stands slightly behind Seven hiding her cheek. Janeway walks to her  
desk and says; "Well don't keep me in suspense. What do you have to  
tell me? Good news I hope"? Janeway says giving her best please tell me  
now smile.

Seven steps as close to the Captain's desk as she can and  
says; "Yes I think it is good news. B'Elanna asked me last night to  
join with me and we did. We are now married according to Borg  
custom". Janeway spits out her drink of coffee and says with a  
smile, "I was not aware that the Borg had a marriage custom".

"It is rare and dangerous that is why I am the only one to use it". Seven  
says with her usual coolness. Before Seven can say anything else  
B'Elanna steps forward and says, "And she will not be using it again.  
Oh and captain you may want to close your mouth before a fly or  
another insect gets in it".

Janeway coughs and closes her mouth with a quick snap and  
exclaims, "Congratulations B'Elanna and Seven. Next time you ladies  
argue in engineering I will be sure to tell Tuvok that he might be  
interupting a lovers quarl".

"Well B'Elanna wants to introduce me to this breakfast time so we  
will be going now. See you at the staff meeting and Captain before  
you ask the number seven on B'Elanna's cheek does not come off it is  
an implant of my own design". Seven and B'Elanna walk out of the Ready  
Room leaving a very stunned and shocked Janeway.


End file.
